The problems of Scott and Jean
by BookJunkie
Summary: Logan doesn't want Scott and Jean together, you'll see why inside. It's a Jott! Finished! .:I'm thinking of redoing this, my first attempt at a fanfic, but I'll still keep it posted for those who enjoy it:.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Scott had just recently asked Jean out on their first date in spite of Logan's disagreement. Their relationship was slowly starting to grow right before Charles Xavier's eyes and he was thrilled! His two favourite and oldest students together at last - but how would Scott deal with being the leader of the X-men while he's so distracted by Jean? Logan too was worried about this and one day decided it was about time to put Scott to the test.

"Scott, Jean, please report to my office, the rest of the team to the Danger Room immediately." Xavier quickly said over the intercom. He looked over to Logan who was standing close by. "Logan, are you sure you want to test them? You aren't going to do anything too extreme, are you?"

"Too extreme for Scott - or the rest o' the team?" Logan asked him back. Scott was at a somewhat different level then his teammates - Scott having an extra training session with Logan every week. During this session Scott would take off his sunglasses and would have to go blind or else risk hitting Logan with his beams. His hearing was intensifying, as were some of his other senses, making him at a higher level then the others.

Xavier sighed. "Let's start with the team."

"Maybe a little extreme, Scott'll take care of 'em."

"Logan!"

Before Logan could reply, Jean poked her head around the door of the office. "What's happening Professor?"

"You and Scott are going to lead in the Danger Room today."

"That it?" Jean was rather surprised at the simplicity of the Professor's statement.

"Yep. Scott with you?" Logan asked. Jean nodded in reply. "Then let's go."

Logan led Xavier out of the room; the latter smiled slightly when he saw who was holding onto Jean's hand.

"Logan's coming too?" Scott asked a little nervously.

"Of course," came the growled reply from Logan, "I gotta see what we're gonna work on for next time."

Scott shifted his feet, "I was afraid of that."

Without another word they all headed to the Danger Room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Outside the Danger Room door was where the four parted. Logan and Xavier headed up to the lookout where they could both control and monitor the room. Jean and Scott waited outside with Evan, Kitty, Bobby and Rogue, for Xavier's signal to go in. Kurt was sick today.

Go ahead Scott straightened up as his mentor's voice entered his mind. They went in.

xXxXxXx

It was a pretty basic session; their goal was to reach the other side of the room while avoiding obstacles.

Scott yelled over to Jean as lasers were shooting at Rogue repeatedly. Just when Rogue tripped and fell Jean flew over and blocked her with a quick TK shield. Scott smiled satisfied when Rogue got up and the lasers finally ceased their attack. He looked over to Bobby and Evan, where they were teaming up with Kitty to get through large amounts of debris flying at them; Kitty ghosting them through some – Bobby freezing others in their place and Evan spiking the rest away.

Jean and Rogue quickly joined the others until Jean noticed Scott trailing behind somewhat. She flew over to him and looked at him questionably. That's when she noticed him limping.

"What happened?" she asked him in between his blasts of debris.

"Nothing," he lied ducking just in time as a piece of wood flew over his head.

"It doesn't look like nothing!" she stated quickly putting up a shield.

"It doesn't hurt so it's nothing," he lied again gulping down pain as he jumped over a large piece of metal that had fallen on the ground.

Jean decided not to question the leader any further until after the session.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for not adding this chapter on Thursday or Friday – I was really busy and forgot! Anyways here's to all the reviews I've gotten so far:

**Amazing redd phoenix: **just you wait – Logan's got a plan for our poor teens! This chapter isn't very long (not long at all), but next one is a little longer. (I'm a fan or your work and it means a lot that you like my story).

**Diaz F: **It isn't fair at all, but it all comes down to the result of the test. (I'm a fan of your work too!).

**Ravenrockstheworld: **Yep, it is the same story.

Chapter 3

"What's wrong with Scott?" Xavier asked Logan. He could easily find out for himself but he liked to give Scott some privacy.

"'e got injured last time we 'ad a session. A laser 'it 'im in the leg. Guess it 'urt 'im more then 'e let me believe." Logan shook his head at the bluff of the teenager. He then smiled in pride, "Scott never was one to let others take pity on 'im, 'e 'ates tellin' people 'e's in pain."

Xavier frowned as he nodded. "That's what worries me whenever he does anything dangerous. That he'll get badly injured and nobody will know until…" Xavier couldn't finish his sentence nor did he want to. An image of Scott lying dead in a casket flooded his mind and a tear rolled down his cheek. Logan understood perfectly.

"Almost time for their test. Looks like Scott's limp is doing us some good." He motioned towards the scene down below, Jean and Scott were separated from the rest of the team.

Xavier nodded and gulped down his thought of retreat. No backing out now, no matter how much he wanted to.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here are my answers to the reviews I got for chapter 4:_

_**Diaz F:** There's more to the story – I just kept forgetting to answer my reviews… I'm glad to here you'll support my stories!_

_**Amazing redd phoenix: **Scott's pride could get him in trouble, that's for sure, but we love him anyways. _

_**Wen1:** This next chapter is slightly longer – thanks for reviewing each chapter!_

Chapter 4

Rogue glanced back at Scott and Jean, called for everyone to stop and for Kitty to faze them through anything that could come their way. Then she called out to Scott, "Ya want us to wait for ya guys?"

Scott scowled indignantly. "Finish," he called back. He silently vowed never to make his team say anything like that to him ever again.

It's not your fault you got injured, baby, Jean interrupted his thoughts.

Jean! You know your not supposed to eavesdrop!

But your so interesting babe! Scott – you know I'd never enter your mind uninvited! You were projecting.

Scott was silent as he watched his teammates cross the finish line. That's when everything went wrong.

xXxXxXx

Two claws came out from the floor and grabbed Jean, then a wall came up from behind her and two more claws grabbed her struggling arms. She was helpless.

"Stay still," Scott told her before clicking his visor to let out his beams to a short range. He hesitated a moment, what would he do if he hit her?  
Scott, please, don't worry about hitting me! Jean's voice rang in his head. She was panicking. He took aim and fired, freeing her right arm. He slowly did the same with her left arm and legs. Then the spears came.

xXxXxXx

Bobby's brow furrowed when he saw the attack that was inflicting itself upon the two older teenagers. It was pretty bad, but they couldn't do anything about it! Once you cross the line – you're not allowed to go back over.

"What are we gonna do?" Evan asked no one in particular. The question hung on the air for a full minute.

"There's nothing we _can _do," Bobby stated gloomily.

xXxXxXx

Jean and Scott were making a pretty good team. Jean would put up a shield to stop half the spears while Scott would blast away the rest. Pain shot up Scott's leg every time he used his powers and he ended up on one knee.

You okay? Jean glanced at him nervously.

Scott began to smile but it turned into a grimace as another shot of pain filled him. Fine he lied once more.

Scott! I hate it when you try to cover things up like that! Jean whined. Her concentration broke for a second and Scott had to hit a spear before _it _hit_ her_.

Concentrate Jean! Scott thought softly but firmly.

It's hard to concentrate when I know your hurtin' babe.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Wen 1: **Jott Forever!_

_**Diaz F: **Scott can be very stubborn, that's why we love him._

_**amazing redd phoenix: **I'm so sorry I didn't update on my regular date – I can't believe I actually forgot, of course school did just start again…_

Chapter 5

"I think this has gone on long enough Logan! He can't take it anymore – we need to do this another time" Xavier pleaded.

"Just a couple more spears Chuck, 'e can 'andle it!" Logan said more confidently then he felt. Could he handle it? Absently – without a second thought – Logan shot more spears. He didn't even notice the fact that he lined up one behind them until it was just about to launch. E'll 'ear it, Logan assured himself. I know 'e will, even before Jean senses it!

The spear launched.

Scott heard a click from behind and tried to concentrate on the sound as he got up, nearly screaming, and turned. He saw the spear coming and his hand instantly went up to his visor before he realized that it was headed for Jean – and it was going too fast for him to hit it from the side. Scott made a quick decision and stepped between Jean and the spear, his hand once more going up to his visor. Even if he didn't hit it – at least it wouldn't hit Jean. His head snapped up to aim his shot but it was too late.

Jean turned just as the spear collided with Scott's stomach and gasped as part of it came out his back. He didn't scream – she did. He didn't cry (mainly because he couldn't with his power) – she did. He didn't even make a sound, his jaw dropped slightly out of shock, he stumbled and fell backwards. She collapsed next to him and sobbed as she placed his head on her lap.

The last thing Scott heard before he blacked out were the gasps of his teammates before they came rushing over – ignoring the rule of no going back after crossing the finish line.

xXxXxXx

Logan's jaw dropped even before Scott was hit. He ran out of the room, fighting tears back.

Tears rolled freely from Xavier's eyes and he laid his head back in grieved silence. He saw an image of Scott's funeral and saw the faces of the entire institute, depressed, broken. Perhaps this wasn't an image, perhaps it was a vision.

Logan ran down the stairs and jumped the last three steps, he then rushed putting the access code in the Danger Room and had to put it in four times at least. When he finally got in he looked around. Logan hesitated in the door as he watched the kids crowd around Scott before running over to join them. He crouched down in front of Jean and tried to look in her eyes but her head was down and her eyes lost to tears.

"Jean…" Logan began but was at a lost for words as her sobs deepened. "We.. We 'ave to get 'im to the infirmary.. before.." he watched her nod slowly and he put his arms under Scott slowly lifting him. He buckled slightly under the weight so Jean absently helped him with her TK. They took a couple steps before they started to run out of the room with the team following slowly behind.

xXxXxXx

Logan and Jean entered the infirmary nearly knocking over Hank who smiled before he noticed who was in Logan's arms. Hank wordlessly led them to a nearby table where Logan lay Scott down so that Hank could start his examination. Logan ushered Jean out of the room arguing with her silently.

Logan… I… I need to stay with Scott… you don't understand

Of course I understand Jeannie! You're not the only one who cares 'bout what 'appens to 'im!

Logan… please?"

'ank has to do some work on 'im first. Ya gotta be patient.

_Sigh_, I know Logan, I know.

The entire institute had come to stay in the waiting room, where Logan and Jean sat down. Everyone, that is, but Xavier.

xXxXxXx

When Hank came out of the infirmary Jean immediately stood expectantly. He smiled weakly and told her, "I finished stitching him up and gave him more blood. Then I put him on an IV and set up the heart rate monitor. He's sleeping right now. You can go in whenever you want," he nodded knowingly as she went in.

Logan looked after her; worry in his eyes. "She gonna be okay?" he whispered to Hank.

"I hope so," Hank replied solemnly.

"What 'bout Scott?" Logan asked even quieter. He wasn't sure he really wanted to know.

"There's no way to tell yet. This _is_ Scott we're talking about though, maybe he'll be alright," there was hope in his voice.

"Maybe. I hate that word." Logan stated, he then turned and left.


	6. Chapter 6

_**amazing redd phoenix:** All right, I won't tell you, it'll take a lot of chapters until you find out for sure though!_

_**marvlix: **I wasn't very sure about the spear thing, I don't know much of the kind of things they use in the DR so that's why I put that it was a weird session._

_**Wen1:** Jean would have been mad, but it's not like she knew Logan did that, I figured I would Logan and make sure she didn't think of finding out._

_**Diaz F:** Thanks a lot! Logan will pay mentally trust me._

Chapter 6

Logan looked at Jean from the infirmary door. She was sitting beside Scott with her head on his chest. Her eyes were red from tears and her hair was a mess. "You want your supper?"

Jean looked up at him, noticing for the first time since he was there. "You're going to make me eat it anyways aren't you?"

"Yeah." He handed her a paper plate, plastic fork and napkin. The plate had some potatoes, broccoli and roast on it. Jean ate as much as she could and put it all in the garbage. "It's time for you to go to bed."

"I'm sleeping here. I have to be here when he wakes up," she told him firmly.

"Jean. You're going to bed, even if I 'ave to drag you. 'ank doesn't think 'e'll wake up today and you won't be able to sleep down 'ere," he explained softly.

Jean shook her head but knew he was right. Tears came again and she couldn't stop them. She stood up and kissed Scott's forehead, ending by kissing him on the lips. Then, right in the middle, she felt him kiss back but soon fall back onto his pillow. Did he just do what she thought he did? Did he just wake up – or was it an illusion?

Logan saw Scott wake up when he noticed a shine in his glasses. It was just after Jean started to kiss so Scott had kissed her back. As quickly as the shine appeared, it vanished as he blacked out again. When Jean looked at Logan hopefully he wasn't sure what to say. He finally forced a "Go on," from his mouth and watched her shoulders haunch over in disappointment. She walked out of the room.

xXxXxXx

Logan took Jean's place on the chair and waited. He soon became angry and shouted at Scott, "Why did you 'ave to go in front of her! Why can't you let someone else take a 'it! Why do you 'ave to be such a great leader all the time! Why did I direct the arrow behind Jean? Why didn't I put it behind you? You would've been able to 'it it much more easily. Why am I such an Idiot!"

"How am I supposed to know? It wasn't your fault anyways – I should have been able to hear it earlier – then I would have had enough time to hit it." Scott assured him. He started to laugh as Logan's jaw dropped down to the floor, but his laugh soon turned around as pain shot through him.

"Your awake? Since when?" Logan asked, stunned. How on earth could he be awake when he just got shot right through the stomach with a spear? Logan grinned; amazed at the strength of the teenager.

"Since you started yelling. I think I woke up once earlier too…"

"When Jean was kissing you."

"So it did happen."

"Yep."

Scott smirked, "She must have been freaked out."

"No, just 'opeful."

Scott's smirk disappeared. "She was worried?"

"Of course! We all were – and they still are since they don't know you're awake!"

"I'm not hurt that bad," Scott began before he was cut off by Logan.

"Come on Scott – you don't 'ave to lie to me! I'd rather 'ear that you're 'urt then not know when you are!"

Scott's lowered his head in shame. "Fine Logan – it hurts every time I move – my right leg is completely numb and I get shots of pain every five minutes – is that what you want to hear?"

"Yep. I don't like the fact that you're 'urt, but at least now I know."

"Hold on Logan… the professor wants to talk to me…" Hey. Scott greeted Xavier.

How are you? Xavier asked unable to hide his worry.

Fin- Scott went silent.

Scott! Xavier started to panic. Logan…

'e fell asleep Chuck – nothin' to worry 'bout! Logan assured him.

xXxXxXx

Logan knocked gently on Jean, Kitty and Rogue's door. Rogue answered and stepped outside shutting the door quietly behind her. "She asleep?" he asked, obviously meaning Jean.

"They both are, how's Scott?" Rogue asked, preparing for the worse.

"'e woke up. We had a little chat and 'e fell back asleep. Can you tell Jean that when _she_ wakes up?"

Rogues eyes lit up. "Of course!" She opened the door carefully and went back in.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wen 1:** I know know that she has her own room – oh well let's just say… Bobby 'accidently' froze it so she was staying in Kitty and Rogues room so that they could hold her off from killing Bobby. There. No that was improvisation at it's best, lol._

_**Diaz F:** gasps as well that would be horrible!_

_**Amazing redd phoenix: **Thank you for the hallelujah chorus. I've always wanted someone to say that after reading how a bad thing in my back turned out okay. I think… _

Chapter 7

Logan didn't sleep very well that night. His dreams were once again haunted, but not by his regular nightmares. They were memories of Scott and images of what might happen. Most of it was unhappy.

The one that took up most of his night was when the laser hit Scott's leg in their session and the effect it had upon him.

_"Come on Summers, let's pick up the pace!" Logan called out to Scott as he narrowly dodged a couple lasers. "I know ya can do better then that!" _

Scott was careful not to trip as he ran a bit of the ways. "I'd like to see you do this blind Logan – wouldn't that be a great show! I'd probably have to save you – I might not though if you keep it up."

_Logan just laughed mockingly which made Scott go faster. "Whoa, careful there Scooter, that's a little too fast…"_

_"You said pick up the pace, remember? Oh, I guess not, you must be losing your memory old man," Scott smirked. They loved to taunt each other like this, but of course they never really meant any of it **(A-N, cough, cough.)** No one knew it, but Logan and Scott were pretty good friends. Everyone thought Logan hated Scott by the way he talked to him, but it was just his way of making Scott push himself further. It always worked._

_"Watch who you're talkin' 'bout boy. I might just give you the whip." They both laughed at this. "You're close to the finish line 'ere…" Logan was cut of by what he saw. _

_The laser came much faster then the other ones had. When it hit, Logan was just about to give the signal to Hank (the one monitoring) to end the session when Scott did a handstand and a flip onto his one good foot right over the finish line. Logan ran to join him. "How was that session Logan? Mind if I get on my glasses now?" He took the glasses as Logan held them out and when he put them on he couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Logan's face. _

_Logan growled. "Where does it 'urt Scott? I saw that laser 'it you!"_

_"It doesn't hurt Logan."_

_Sighing Logan asked, "Well where did it 'it you?" He watched as Scott pulled up his uniform's right leg and then he quickly studied the bruise that was already starting to form. "You want some 'elp getting out of 'ere?" Logan knew the answer already but he also knew he'd have to at least offer._

_"No." Scott looked over to Hank as he ran in and smiled, "Hey Dr. McCoy!" _

_"Scott are you alright?" concern was written all over the doctor's face. _

_"I'm fine." Scott dismissed the two adults and tested his leg, even though it obviously hurt a lot, he went walking out of the room. _

"Why does 'e always 'ave to be like that?" Logan asked Hank in a defeated tone.

_"He's the leader of the X-men – if he shows pain what does that tell the rest of the team?" Hank shook his head with disapproval of the teen._

_They went outside and throughout the day Logan kept a close eye on Scott. His leg didn't seem to bother him until the Danger Room session the next day_ – which was the last memory in Logan's dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Wen1:** Lol, I totally agree._

_**Diaz F:** Logan is 'a big teddy bear of a man' on the inside, if you ask me._

_**Amazing redd phoenix:** Ya, I like Scott and Logan when they're being all father-and-son-like. It's different in the comics, of course, but with evo it's so sweet!_

Chapter 8

Logan strolled into the infirmary and stopped dead-in-his-tracks. He smiled slightly at the scene before him. Jean was sitting in her chair and leaning over to meet Scott's lips in a passionate kiss. Jean's eyes were closed – and so were Scott's, Logan being able to tell by the lack of shine in his glasses. Scott had his arms around her shoulders and he lifted his right hand in a wave as Logan came into the room. Even now that he was so badly hurt, Scott could hear him. Logan was absolutely astonished.

Scott and Jean parted. That was when Jean noticed Logan for the first time and her cheeks flushed a deeper red then her hair. "Oh, uh, hi Logan. What are you doing here?"

Logan motioned to the plate full of food in his hand. "Bringing Scott his breakfast." He handed it to Scott who placed it on the table next to his bed. "You better eat that – or I'll stuff it down your throat," Logan threatened him.

"Whoa, I'm just not hungry right now – I'll eat it eventually." Scott gulped exaggeratingly in a mocking way.

"Don't make us put you on the tube again," Logan warned him once again, referring to an IV.

"I won't, I won't." He grimaced as pain shot through him. Jean took his hand and he squeezed it reassuringly.

Logan may I have a word with you please? the professor's voice filled his mind.

Sure thing Chuck with a silent gesture to Scott and Jean, Logan left the infirmary.

xXxXxXx

"What's up?" Logan walked into Xavier's office wondering what on Earth the telepath could want to talk about that he couldn't discuss quickly in their minds.

"It looks like Scott won't be leading the X-men anymore…" Xavier began depressed.

"What do you mean? Why not? 'e'll make it through this professor – Scott's not one to just lay down and…"

"It's not that Logan, it's obvious that Scott can't handle leading while he's dating Jean. I could get them to break up but he'll never stop loving her…"

Logan nearly went in to hysterics as he interrupted once more, "Scott didn't take the 'it because 'e loved 'er! Well, not just because of that! 'e'd have taken the 'it for anyone! 'e's done it for me before!"

Xavier slowly digested Logan's words. "What do you mean he took a hit for you?"

"I guess you don't remember – 'e was only 14 then – if you want you can…" without another word Logan lowered his head and tried to relax as Xavier entered his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, the next chapter is a little AU, I don't know how old Scott was when he came to the Institute (for evo at least) and I doubt the relationship between certain villains, that the wouldn't work too well together, that I used in this chapter.

**Telepathic Angel:** I'm glad you liked it so much, I don't mind that you didn't review all the chapters. I'm pretty sure I've read some of your work too… Ya, I did… Wow those stories you wrote were great!

**Strayphoenix:** You'll see soon enough! Lol! (Oh, I like your stories too!)

**Amazing redd phoenix: **I'm afraid you won't find out until the next chapter…

**Wen1: **I'm afraid so!

**Diaz F:** As I told Amazing redd phoenix, you won't find out until the next chapter, but you'll see why his answer is what it is in this chapter!

Chapter 9

_Logan had supposedly gone on this trip alone but somehow Scott had tagged along, otherwise known as hiding in a cupboard on the plane until Logan was far enough from the Institute not to fly back so soon. _

_"You look tired – why don't I take the wheel?" the stowaway asked from behind him. _

_"What the 'ell are you doing 'ere?" Logan growled. Xavier could feel all his hate and resentment towards the teen and knew that this happened before Logan and Scott became friends. _

_"You're sick with a cold and can barely hear a whisper – let alone smell anything, I knew you'd be tired of flying half way through and something tells me Sabretooth won't be alone." Of course! Xavier now knew which memory this was – he had never known what had happened because he was on a trip – when he came back though, Scott was in the infirmary and he was too upset to ask what had happened exactly._

_"You shouldn't be 'ere. Sabretooth will get you before you even realize it!" _

_"My senses are a little above average you know."_

_"What do you mean?" Xavier now shared Logan's confusion._

_"I spent two years blind remember? I had to get around somehow." Muttering insults under his breath Logan handed over the wheel. "Nice to know you think so highly of me." Scott stated sarcastically. _

_"'ow do you even know where we're going?"_

Scott sighed. "It's called eavesdropping Logan."

_Logan kept his mouth shut the rest of the flight._

_Scott had landed the plane a fair distance off from their destination. They soon reached the edge of a wood and Scott stopped, crouching to the ground. "What are you doing now?" Logan questioned curiously. _

_Scott seemed to be searching for something. "I'm tracking of course." He smiled when he found a footprint that he knew belonged to Sabretooth. He ran his hand along it. "We're close. He's not to far away. He went straight through there – he was careful too – no broken branches and the ground's too covered in grass and leaves to see his footprints," he quickly told Logan as he stood up. "Too bad it isn't winter and we can't see in between the trees – then this would be much easier."_

_They ventured forward. It was Logan's turn to stop, which he did right before he went all the way in. "We need to link one of our arms and walk with our backs together so that he can't have a chance at us from behind." He looked over at Scott who nodded in agreement. "I'll…" he started but Scott had already turned around gesturing that he'd be the one who walks backwards. Being much too tired, Logan didn't protest._

_Logan carefully led Scott through the maze of trees and shrubs until they came to a small clearing. Scott stopped walking which made Logan stop. "What's up?" he whispered hoping Scott could hear him._

_"He's close and so is…" Scott stopped and looked up as a crow flew overhead. "Mystique." Scott said softly. _

_Logan let go of Scott's arm and turned towards Scott. "What was that?" His back turned Logan was completely vulnerable._

_"Logan no!" Scott yelled as he put himself in between his soon-to-be-friend and the attacker. His hand flew up to his visor – just like it had in the Danger Room. His movements weren't swift enough as Sabretooth's claws went into his stomach – the exact same place the spear had hit him! He winced as Sabretooth took his claws out and stepped back, a grin on his face as he looked at the huge gash he had made in the teen's stomach. _

_Sabretooth licked Scott's blood off his claws and looked at Logan, "Mystique must be so jealous right about now." His prediction was confirmed when Mystique appeared from the shadows with a dirty look at Sabretooth._

_Logan was boiling. HOW DARE HE HURT SCOTT! He looked at the teen who was doubling over in pain but was still standing. If Logan challenged Sabretooth then Mystique would have a clear shot at Scott. _

_"Go." Scott told Logan quietly almost as if he could read his mind. Sabretooth and Mystique didn't seem to hear or care. With a last, nervous, glance at Scott, Logan attacked Sabretooth and was rewarded with the element of surprise. He got in a good slash before the two began to quarrel madly. Mystique attacked Scott a minute after Logan had attacked Sabretooth. He was ready for her._

_Just as Mystique neared him, Scott dropped down; falling her with a spin kick in the process. She got up slowly and Scott fired at her before she could recover completely. She passed out as the blow hit her… so did Scott. _

_Logan and Sabretooth had come out into a tie as Sabretooth retreated. They were both badly hurt but Logan could feel his wounds healing. He looked to where Scott had been standing and his gaze traveled to the ground, on Scott. Logan's breath sped up but not because of his injuries. He'd hate to admit it but he was extremely worried about the boy. _

_He prepared himself for the possibility of Scott already being dead as he walked over and crouched down, putting Scott's head in his lap he checked for a pulse. Scott was alive – but it wouldn't last – would it? The tears came as a surprise to Logan but he let them run freely down his cheeks. It took him a minute before he finally decided to carry Scott back to the plane and use whatever first aid supplies lying around to fix him up and keep him from dieing before they reached the Institute. It seemed a miracle to Logan when Scott did survive this whole ordeal and he became incredibly protective of the boy which led to their friendship and understanding._


	10. Chapter 10

_So sorry for not updating for a while. It was a hectic week._

_**Telepathic Angel:** I know, Logan crying is always a good scene. He may be 'tough' xXx cough, cough xXx but he certainly has a sensitive side!_

_**Strayphoenix: **thanks for the review: )_

_**Wen1:** The X-men always come first, stupid I know, but that's just the way it is._

Chapter 10

Xavier's breath was heavy as the image of Scott getting attacked by Sabretooth ran over and over in his head. "What were you doing on that trip Logan?"

"Sabretooth was said to be spotted there. I, 'ad an argument with Ororo whether or not I go, which I guess Scott 'eard, and I left out of spite. I really got an earful from 'er when I got back – especially after what 'appened to Scott."

"You two weren't exactly friends then, right?"

"We 'ated each other," Logan told him, nodding.

"Then I guess if Scott would do that for someone he hates then it's no wonder he'd do that for anyone on the team, let alone Jean…" Xavier trailed off.

"So Scott can stay the leader of the X-men?" Logan asked excitedly.

"If he survives," Xavier regretted saying those words as soon as they were out of his mouth. He looked upon Logan's pale face. "Which he will, he survived Sabretooth's attack when he was only fourteen! He's eighteen now – he's had four years of training since then… he'll survive Logan!" Xavier's words were wasted as the burly man left to go to the infirmary.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Diaz F:** Jean's reaction won't show up until later, I actually hadn't had it in until you said that! Thanks for the idea!_

_**Telepathic Angel:** Ya, I know my chapters are a bit short, but I tried to make them as long as possible. Lol, sorry T, couldn't update that soon!_

_**Stray phoenix:** Thanks! Hope this is a little better for you, I think it's a tiny bit longer, lol, I'm trying at least! _

_**Wen1:** Ya, they were memories, sorry if that wasn't clear. sheepish grin_

Chapter 11

Logan rushed into the infirmary to find Scott reading "_The DaVinci Code_". He looked up when Logan entered the room. "What's up?"

Logan cleared his throat as he walked up to the bed. How was he going to put this? "Uh, Scott, listen. We've been pretty good friends these last few years and I know I owe you lots of favours, but maybe you could do one for me?"

Scott raised his eyebrow curiously, "What's that?"

Logan hesitated. "'old on. Do whatever you can to… we don't want to lose you Scott."

"I'm not going _anywhere _Logan," Scott told him firmly.

There was something about Scott's tone… Logan dismissed the idea quickly and sighed with relief until he noticed something in the garbage beside Scott's bed. "Why does it look like every meal I've given you since you woke up yesterday ended up in the garbage!"

Scott gulped at the look Logan gave him. "I… I… I just haven't been hungry, that's all," he stammered.

Logan tried his best to relax as he slowly asked Scott. "Why didn't you tell us you couldn't eat? We would've put you back on the IV."

"The IV doesn't help – I threw up blood every minute I was on it. At least I'm not losing anything from my body this way."

Logan gaped. "You were throwing up blood! Why didn't you tell me?" he asked now referring to 'me' instead of 'we'.

"I've been too tired to think about it."

"Tired? 'ow much sleep 'ave you gott'n?"

Scott sighed. Truth time. "Other then the couple of times I've passed out, I'd say about an hour."

Logan looked at Scott. "What are you trying to tell me!"

"I'm dying Logan." He was so calm about it that it scared Logan, who ran out of the room nearly knocking over Hank in the hall.

"'ank, please, Scott's gone crazy! 'e says 'e's dying..."

"He is."

"WHAT! Why did 'e tell you before 'e told me! Why didn't YOU tell me!"

"Scott didn't tell me Logan! I'm his doctor – I have to monitor him! I saw him throwing up blood whenever I gave him medications, or syringes, or even put him on the IV! His body must be rejecting anything put in his blood this way. I saw him try and eat only to throw up after! I saw his sleeping charts! When I told Scott I knew and what it meant, he told me not to tell anyone. He probably wanted to tell everyone when he himself was ready."

"Isn't there anything we can do?"

"No."


	12. Chapter 12

_**Wen1:** Considering all the injuries Scott has gotten in the past, including the one Sabretooth gave him, his body would start to have trouble healing. Plus, the true comics are set in the 70s and they didn't have quite the same medical intelligence that they do now, Hank may not have learned to cure an 'internal hemorrage'. Jean would know about all this, if Scott let her. He would block her out of his mind if something like this came up. Phoenix won't be in this story, it's too soon for her to become it fully. _

_**Telepathic Angel: **-gives tissue- it's okay, don't cry. This chapter isn't longer then the other ones and making Scott die wasn't me trying to make the chapters longer. Don't worry, these next few chapters may be a little sad, but something will happen that just might make it okay. I'm not saying Scott won't die, though. You'll have to wait to find out what happens._

_**Jacx:** Truer words were never expressed, my friend. Lol._

_**Diaz F:** I'm glad you're liking my story so much. That evil laugh was a little creepy, though. Especially since Scott is dying. Lol. _

Stray phoenix: You'll see what Jean's going to do in this chapter. Hope you like it! 

Chapter 12

Jean stepped into the infirmary with a smile on her face, which quickly changed to Scott's grim expression. "What's wrong?"

Scott sighed and took Jean's hand once she had come to stand beside the bed. "Jean… I… I'm dying."

Jean felt as though someone had just hit her with a brick. How could Scott be dying? He had too much he still had to do! _They_ had too much they needed to do! What about their future? What about marriage? What about all their children and grandchildren… what about them? She shook her head in denial. He wasn't dying. She hadn't given him _permission_ to die. HE COULDN'T DIE!

-Jean I know we have a lot to do, but this is fate. Listen I have only one regret… that I didn't have time to ask you to change your name,- he told her through their link.

-What?- Tears steamed from her eyes and she fought back sobs.

-I never had time to ask you to change your name to Mrs. Jean Summers.- he held her tight when she collapsed to the floor on her knees and lay her head on his chest.

-Oh Scott, I will, I'll legally change my name, you have no more regrets, oh Scott,- She finally broke down then. She sobbed long and hard and he just kept holding her. She eventually cried herself to sleep but Scott didn't have the heart to wake her so they stayed like that for a few hours, just a half an hour before suppertime.

xXxXxXx

"Jean? Jean Grey? HEY!" Rogue tried to get the attention of the dazed girl who was sitting on her 'loaned' bed staring at the wall.

"That's Jean Summers," Jean said absently.

"What? OH MAH GOSH JEAN! Did Scott propose to ya? Oh ya must be so excited – Ah'm so happy fer ya guys!" Rogue said cheerily.

"Um… actually…" Jean didn't know how to finish her sentence – or how to even start it! "Rogue you can't tell anyone about this yet! Scott he's," the tears started to fall, "he's dying Rogue. I've decided to change my last name to Summers so that even if we can't be married It'll be like we are..."

"Oh. Oh, mah, Jean, Ah'm so sorry…"

"You didn't know, it's not your fault…" They both started crying then. It took them awhile to get calmed down and even then they didn't leave their room. Not until dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in so long – I've had some Microsoft Word troubles. I know this is a short chapter so I'm going to try and post the next one within the next few days.

_**Strayphoenix:** Hope this one doesn't make you cry, although it is supposed to be sad so I guess it'd also be good if you did, meaning I'd be a good writer…_

_**Jacx: **Yeah, the changing her name thing was a little odd… it was the only thing I could think of for her to do though that would make the small scene after that with Rogue work._

_**Amazing redd phoenix:** Once again I'm very sorry I couldn't update right away. Just wait 'til you see how the rest of the Institute reacts in this chapter!_

_**Telepathic Angel: **I hope I didn't ruin your night for your dance rehearsal by making your mascara run like that! Please forgive me for having computer problems and not updating!_

_**Wen1:** Boy, you sure have a twisted mind Wen! Makes for good stories though! I hope, since you seem to be the expert of medicine, that the end of this story makes some sense to you!_

_**Diaz F:** No, I don't think it would be possible for Logan to transfer his powers to Rogue and for her to give them to Scott. Good idea though!_

CykePhoenixSummers: Take deep calming breaths – Whatever happens I'll try to make it slightly optimistic, okay? 

Chapter 13

Logan had a job to do. Scott had asked him to tell everyone of his condition that night at dinner. Yes, he was somewhat flattered that Scott would ask him to do this, but how could he? What was he supposed to say? How could he be the one who makes the entire Institute depressed with one simple sentence! He had to though.

Everyone was seated in their normal places, doing the things they normally did. Evan, Bobby and a now-well Kurt were fighting over who got the most peas and they were just about to start flinging the peas at each other with spoons when Kitty went 'through' the table and took the bowl away from them and back to her chair. Xavier was shaking his head in disapproval at the boys while at the same time he was chuckling and Hank was concentrating deeply on another equation or something for the lab. Rogue and Jean were awfully quiet though and the red streaks on their faces suggested they had been crying – no one else seemed to notice though.

He walked in almost expecting everything to stop right away so that he could get this over with. Of course that'd never happen! Who cares if Logan's there or not? No one at that table that's for sure. He nearly had to yell at them to be quiet!

"Listen, I 'ave an announcement," he paused and looked at the grim faces of Jean, Rogue and Hank, "It seems that Scott can't eat or drink anything and is getting little sleep. In short 'e's dying." Logan sat down and looked at the silenced students. Their faces were so white. Some of them started to cry – others just sat there – Kurt bamfed away and from the green tinge in his blue skin he was probably headed to the washroom.

A hush fell over the Institute for the remainder of the night.


	14. Chapter 14

Just as I promised, I'm posting this chapter too this week. It's short as well, but don't worry, I'm trying to connect chapters to make them longer so next week's should be.

_**Wen1:** I'm not going to use the reply button for any reviews for this story and for some in others. If you have a question that a lot of people are asking, why should I answer it for everyone when I can just post it up here? What will they do next is right! You might not be an expert in medicine, but you certainly know some stuff from research! I love it when authors do research for their stories; it always makes them have better quality! I hope you know I didn't mean anything about my comment last time (you loving suicides in your stories), I was just teasing P, besides, I love your stories!_

_**Diaz F:** I'm sorry for making the last chapter short, I was kind of evil for that and you'll probably think me evil for making this one short too! You just wait to find out about Scott! _

_**Strayphoenix: **Sorry for making these two chapters so short!_

Amazing redd phoenix: hands tissue, yeah, I do feel bad that I made Logan do that.

Chapter 14

Jean would stay with Scott as soon as she woke up until she had to go to bed. Logan soon began bringing her, her meals so that she wouldn't have to leave even for that. He understood that she had to spend every moment possible with Scott, that's why Xavier excused her from school for as long as she needed.

This morning Logan had two bowls of cereal in his hand. He doubted that Scott would be able to eat even a bite of his but he still had to try, under Hank's orders. Scott was getting worse and worse each day. His head drooped occasionally during the day but he still wouldn't be able to go to sleep. He would throw up after every meal – as was somewhat expected and they had tried putting him on the IV a couple more times only to find him throwing up a lot more blood. Although his sunglasses hid the bags under his eyes there were many signs of his fatigue. To the untrained eye he would look as normal as one could given the situation – the fact that he was wearing sunglasses indoors and was in a hospital-type bed – but to anyone who's known Scott Summers these signs were clear. The slumped shoulders; even though Scott had excellent posture, how during conversations he didn't turn his head towards you; which he always did, and much more!

They were counting down the days until well, dear reader, you know. He had drunk a few sips of water the other day, but he was getting dehydrated fast. Most people could only last 3 days without water (when dehydrated). Why couldn't it just be over? Why did they have to sit there and watch him suffer? Why did it have to end like this? Logan's thoughts were interrupted by Jean's quick and emotionless "thank you" as he handed her, her bowl. With a silent nod he handed Scott his. Scott looked down, unsure what to do. He didn't like throwing up in front of Jean but if he didn't eat in front of her then she'd accuse him of not even trying to eat so she'd force him to eat something else with him ending up right back where he started. With a sigh and a glance at his girlfriend, Scott dipped the spoon in the cereal, taking it out and putting it in his mouth. He swallowed it but in less then a minute he threw it back up in the bucket beside his bed. Like usual.


	15. Chapter 15

All right guys… this is still short compared to most people's stories, but this is as long as this chapter could be. Longer ones will be coming up! I promise!

_**Telepathic Angel:** I know it's sad, but it might get happier… eventually. I'm not saying he's going to live though (don't want to give out any spoilers). _

_**Diaz F: **I'm sure you WERE waiting patiently cough, cough for this chapter. I might be evil, but you're… uh… hold on a sec… oh, never mind. I can't think of anything to say about you – one day I will find something though! Muhahahaha! I'm not evil. I'm not evil. I'm not evil. _

_**Amazing redd phoenix: **I'm sorry to say that you'll feel all sad inside once reading this chapter, just like last time._

_**Wen1: **Grr… blocking your account for two weeks because of your prologue! You're right, let's exploit it! Realism is definitely important for stories. Jean and Scott's love is very powerful it would only make sense that they would commit suicide once the other died (I hope you were kidding 'bout being suicidal, lol). That would be a really sad situation (keep it for one of you're stories ; ) )I understand about you're story, it was really good by the way! _

_**Bk angel numbuh 2: **(would you like to be called that or Jacx, like you sometimes sign your name as?) It will just keep getting sadder. I might make it happy later… but if you read Telepathic Angel's reply you'll see what I mean by that._

Chapter 15

It was a sunny day, the birds chirped out a sweet melody and everyone seemed in a cheery mood. Fairies were everywhere discussing towns made out of sugar and how fun it is to throw sparkles everywhere. Yeah, right. It was pouring rain outside with no sound other then thunder and the patter of raindrops, there were no fairies and everyone was far from cheerful. Jean and Scott were talking quietly about the times they'd shared together, tears streaming down Jean's eyes as she described one of her fondest memories.

"Jean? Where are you Jean?" Scott asked softly, trying to hide the panic in his voice.

"Scott, I'm right here, can't you see…" Jean suddenly knew what had happened. She ran out of the room to find Hank. She found him. "Hank, Hank, please help. I think Scott's gone blind!"

Hank wasn't sure what she meant. "Did you take away his glasses..."

"No Hank, his glasses are still on his face!"

Hank understood and led Jean back to a confused looking Scott who was still trying to figure out where his girlfriend was. "Scott, close your eyes."

"Um, okay…" he obliged the doctor whom removed the boys glasses and ran a finger over Scott's eyelids. They weren't swollen. He put the glasses on and Scott opened his eyes opened once again to blackness. Hank ran a couple more tests before concluding that Scott had gone blind but the exact reason couldn't be identified. He left to find Logan or Xavier since both seemed like Scott's guardians (Xavier being his only legal guardian). Scott felt Jean's hand on his. "How are you feeling, dear?"

"Scott, it doesn't matter how I feel. It only matters what you feel."

Jean…

Fine Scott. You really want to know how I feel?

Of course I do hon

I feel like this is just going to get worse and worse until… you… and then everything – not just the pain and suffering but the happiness too – will end! The tears began.

It'll be okay Jean. This is just like when I'm training with Logan and god knows how much I want to be able to do that again.

I never thought I'd 'hear' _you_ 'say' _that_ She brightened up somewhat but was still crying.

I know Jean. I know.


	16. Chapter 16

Hi guys! Merry Christmas! Joyeux Noel! Feliz Navidad! Umm… here are my replies to everyone's reviews

P.S. I'm very sorry that the asterisk I use for when people are talking through telepathy doesn't seem to work on If anyone has any ideas for what else I can use e-mail me or just write it in your review.

_**Amazing redd phoenix: **sorry I made you so sad, this chapter might make you happy though…_

_**Telepathic Angel: **I'm glad you liked the fairies, that must have been a creepy coincidence with the Christmas music in the background! I'm not about to spoil the end for you! P This chappie might make you happier._

_**Wen1: **You have spoken a lot about suicide in your story, I guess that idea wouldn't work. Save it anyways. If my account is blocked I'll certainly e-mail you. I hope you do write that one-shot – I'd love to read it!_

_**CykePhoenixSummers: **glad you liked the last chapter – you'll find out what happens with Jean and Scott really soon!_

_**Diaz F: **Scott's blindness is more than likely caused by an unbalanced diet, no diet at all in fact! Although it's supposed to be that you can develop problems as you age, I made him go blind much sooner for this story. I guess you could blame it on his mutation, if you wanted a better reason than just that. Yes, Scott dieing would be sad…_

Chapter 16

Scott being blind hadn't made much of a difference as his hearing was excellent and he didn't need to see to know that Jean was there. He was getting worse and worse though. It had been two days since he stopped eating, drinking, ect., and Jean wasn't sure how much more of this she could take. "One more day Hank." she told him that morning after she had woken up and was heading to the infirmary.

"What do you mean?"

"The average human can only survive 3 or 4 days without water and it's been two days since Scott's had any."

"I guess you don't think he'll make it, do you?"

"Well, of course not, I mean, he's dying…"

"Does that give you the excuse to stop hoping Jean?" he demanded accusingly.

"But…"

"When there's life, there's hope Jeannie."

"I'll try Hank," and with that she left to continue on her way.

"'e did it! 'e did it!" Logan shouted as he ran into Xavier's den to find the man sitting at his desk. He looked up as Logan entered the room, a confused look on his face.

"Who did what?"

"Scott! 'e drank a full glass of water without throwing any of it up!" The grin on Logan's face was contagious as Xavier soon was smiling ear-to-ear.

"Really?" was all he could muster as he tried to contain his excitement.

Logan laughed happily, "Yep!"

"He has a chance then."

"'e always 'as."

xXxXxXx

It seemed that Scott could drink as much water as he wanted but his body still rejected any other liquid. One morning he told Jean that he could then see shadows and Jean was so thrilled that without even thinking she lunged on Scott in a passionate kiss, Scott ignoring the fact that her arm was resting on his stitches and was hurting him terribly. He couldn't hide his grimace though when they parted and Jean became worried. "Are you okay?"

Scott laughed weakly, "You just touched a sore spot that's all."

"Oh. I don't have to look in your mind to see if you're lying do I?"

"No, no, dear. It wouldn't matter if you did or not."

Seeing an opportunity she quickly asked, "Then can I?"

"Uh… sure, I guess." He flinched slightly as her fingers placed themselves on his temple. He heard her gasp when she took them away and he saw her shadow move away from him. "What's wrong?"

"I… I have to go ask the professor something. Don't worry Scott, I'll tell you what's up when I know myself," she assured him after picking up one of his stray thoughts.

Scott watched Jean's shadow move out of the infirmary and sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

_**This chapter's kinda dorky, but I tried my best ) Happy New Year! )**_

_**Witchbreed: ** Thank you very much for your compliments and review! I'm going to get a big head now! Lol._

_**Ravenrockstheworld: **J! I haven't talked to you for awhile! E-mail me, k? I'm too lazy to start a new e-mail with you… and you make such good subjects – lol! No wonder you don't remember what happens, it's been practically a year since I e-mailed you the first draft! I'm doing good, how r u?_

_**Telepathic Angel: **Lol, yes Scott did drink water! Let's have a party to celebrate it! I'll bring the drinks if you bring the music - ; ). So far Scott is getting better… will he get completely better? _

_**Wen1: **What's your one-shot called? (I'm not sure which ones I've read or not, there are too many!). You'll find out what's happening in the next two chapters…_

_**Strayphoenix: **I'm sorry you're confused Stray, you'll probably still be confused after this chapter._

_**Amazing redd phoenix:** Lol, I guess this counts as a Christmas present (good, cause I ain't getting ya anything else, lol). _

_**Diaz F: **I'm glad that you're glad that… um… yeah, so Scott's getting better, that's good. cough, cough._

CykePhoenixSummers: Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, straight back atchya! You'll find out what Jean saw in this chappie. 

Chapter 17

"Professor?" Jean asked as she walked in his office. She sensed his presence but it was so dark in the room that Jean was as blind as Scott was.

"Here Jean," Xavier said from a few feet away. Jean flicked on the light to see his grin turn into worry. "Is something wrong with Scott?"

Jean walked over to him. "I… I'm not sure."

"What happened?" he asked, concern clearly in his voice.

"I… Scott let me look in his mind to see if he was telling the truth about being all right, but when I looked in I… I saw… something I've never seen in Scott's mind before!" She looked at her mentor nervously.

"Do you want me to peek at your memories to see what it was you saw?" He gulped as Jean nodded and relaxed enough for him to enter her head.

_Xavier saw a dark black shape, it had no face, no arms, no legs… it still seemed human though. It was breathing heavily, which was echoing around the chamber. With each breath it was growing bigger and bigger, only about a millimetre each time but it was nevertheless growing. _ He pulled back to reality and heaved a grand sigh.

"What's wrong? Is it that bad? Do I even want to know?" Jean babbled as she panicked.

"It could be bad. What you saw was Scott's fear."

"Fear? I've looked in Scott's mind when he was afraid before and it didn't look like that!" she nearly yelled.

"Yes, but Scott had already told you that he was afraid, he hasn't told us yet. That is why it looks that way and that is why I'm worried."

"Worried? What could happen?"

"If Scott keeps this fear tucked away then it could slowly take over and not only will he be keeping it inside – but also everything else. He could be trapped inside his mind."

"What can we do?"

"I suggest you have a talk with him about this."

"You… You really think that will work?" her eyes were drooped in fatigue.

"I hope so."


	18. Chapter 18

_**Sadly my story is coming close to the end, only a few more chapters. I may be starting another story soon. You still have a few chapters left, don't worry!**_

_**Amazing redd phoenix:** lol, it was supposed to be slightly scary. ) I think you're the only one who said it was though. )_

_**Telepathic Angel: **haha, maybe I'll make him drown in the next chapter…lol – just kidding!_

_**Wen1: **the link didn't work, but I did figure out which was the one shot you were talking about. It was really good! Another great story from Wen…_

_**CykePhoenixSummers:** hehe… cough, cough_

_**Diaz F: **Fear doesn't really have to do with Scott's condition. Fear can cause stress though and stress can certainly take years off your life, so it would help Scott to get rid of his fear._

_**Ravenrockstheworld: **hmm mmm… took you long enough!_

Chapter 18

Jean stepped slowly through the infirmary doors wondering if her boyfriend could hear her. "Jean?" Scott called softly. She smiled in spite of herself. Of course he could hear her! How could she even doubt it! She walked to him and took his hand.

"We need to talk."

"Oh no! Are you breaking up with me?" he asked in a mock tone, smirking. He frowned when she didn't laugh. "What about?"

"I asked the professor about what I saw in your head. He said it was fear."

"So?"

"Scott, what is it that you are afraid of?"

Scott lowered his head ashamed. "I… I'm… I'm afraid of death Jean."

Jean was surprised yet relieved that he told her. "Scott, it's okay. You don't need to be embarrassed! A lot of people don't want to die…"

"No Jean, it's not that I don't want to die. It's that I don't know what will happen once I die, which scares me."

"Scott…"

"I'm not that religious you know. I don't know what I believe. Is there a god? An afterlife? Or blackness?"

Jean embraced Scott tightly, resting his head against her shoulder. "Dear Scott, you won't die. Not for a long time. You have your whole life to find out the answers to those questions."

"Jean, I'm dying remember?" Scott was getting somewhat annoyed at reminding people that so much.

A warmth washed over Jean as she remembered and repeated Hank's words, "When there's life there's hope." She soon realized what the warmth was; hope. Her hope. She had found it at last.

"Jean…"

"Shut up, Summers, and listen for once," Scott did as she bid him, "You are not dying. You are getting better. I don't care if there are facts – I said you are getting better and that is exactly what you are doing. If I'm ever going to be your wife then you need to learn that what I say goes."

Scott smirked. "It sounds like you're begging to my wife."

Jean rolled her eyes even though she knew he couldn't see it. "Mr. Summers I am not begging to be your wife I am telling you that I am going to be your wife. Is that clear?"

Scott's smirk turned into that rare grin of his that could light up even the darkest room. "Yes Ma'am. Whatever you say!" He pulled her into a soft kiss and she sat down in her usual chair, chatting with him about the good-old-days until it was time for her to go to bed. That night Scott had two hours more sleep then he did any other night since he was carried to the infirmary 6 days ago.


	19. Chapter 19

_**This is the second last chapter. :( The last chapter is longer than this, don't worry. :)**_

_**Strayphoenix: **Hope you like this chapter!_

_**Amazing redd phoenix: **Scott is getting better! Finally! Lol._

_**Witchbreed: **Here's what happens next…Hope you like it!_

_**Wen1: **Jean's a determined woman, that's for sure._

_**CykePhoenixSummers: **haha! It is sad that this story has to end. :( So, so sad!_

_**Diaz F:** One hell of a wife, definitely. :D_

Chapter 19

During the next week that Scott was in the infirmary he began to eat without throwing up and his sight had almost completely returned. He still wasn't getting enough sleep but he assured Hank that if he was able to sleep in his own bed then it would be much easier for him and that even before the incident his nightmares didn't let him have as good of a rest as he should've been getting. With that in mind Scott left the infirmary hand-in-hand with his girlfriend. He put up mental shields and even blocked their link as he began thinking about his plans for that night. His actions didn't go unnoticed though.

"Scott why are you blocking me out? I like having you in my head." Jean stopped (causing Scott to stop as well) in the hall and turned to him pouting.

"Not telling," he said with a wolfish grin that Logan would be proud of.

"SCOTT SUMMERS! You will tell me why you are acting this way right now!" Jean commanded him in not quite an inside voice.

Scott glanced around them and noticed some of the students in the hall's heads turn to look at them. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Relax Jeannie. You'll know by tonight – I promise!"

"I'd better." Jean mumbled and started walking away causing Scott to jog to catch up to her. He stopped her and turned her to face him before leaning down and kissing her lightly. She put her arms around his neck and he knew that he was forgiven.

Logan came walking down the hallway and noticed Scott and Jean. "'ey Scotty! 'ank asked me to see 'ow your leg's doin'. 'e wants ta make sure it's 'ealin' properly."

Scott grinned, "Better then ever, Logan."

Jean frowned in confusion, "What happened to your leg anyways, if it weren't for it, you might not have ended up in infirmary."

Grin turning into a guilty smile, Scott told her about the danger room session him and Logan had been doing when the laser hit his leg. Seeing that it might not be safe in the hall any longer Logan slowly started to sneak away as Jean was processing the information. "It was YOU!" She yelled, turning on Logan. Still yelling, she chased him down the hall and they disappeared around the corner. Grinning again, Scott continued on his way.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Oh, my gosh! This is the last chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers, whether you reviewed me right from the beginning or later! I'll miss you guys, but expect another story to come up sooner or later! "And the will therein lieth, which dieth not."- Joseph Glanvill._**

_**Scottandjeanforeverandever: **Here's the final update I'm afraid. Sorry I didn't get much chance to get to know you…_

_**Amazing redd phoenix: **I felt extremely sorry for Logan when I wrote that, although something inside of me just laughed and pointed. Lol._

_**Wen1: **You'll see what Scott has in mind… If Jean did know everything that Logan did then I would have to add a funeral chapter, and I'm too lazy, lol._

_**Diaz F: **Yep, this is the last chapter. Another Jott fic will be coming from me soon, I promise!_

_**Witchbreed: **Tank you very much, but I have to end it here. I'll post another fic soon… if I can ever get around to writing it!_

_**Telepathic Angel: **In a way, you could say that that was Scott's way on getting Logan back for chasing him around all the time, whether he deserved it or not! – sob – I'm going to miss writing this story._

_**CykePhoenixSummers:** I loved writing that part! Oh great, now I'm going to have nightmares of Jean chasing me with her eyes glowing. – shivers – _

_**Strayphoenix:** Why are you confused stray? Why was what funny? Oh great, now I'm confused!_

Chapter 20

Scott paced around his room doing a checklist in his mind to make sure everything was prepared for what he planned for him and Jean that night. He knew Jean's interests and used that as an advantage. He quickly checked his jacket pocket, then opened the door to his room and hesitated in the hall before crossing to the other side and knocking on his girlfriend's door. He had told Rogue and Kitty to make Jean wear her very nice black dress and to make sure she stayed in their (Rogue, Kitty and for-two-more-weeks-while-the-pipe-that-exploded-in-her-old-room-was-getting-fixed Jean's) room until he was ready and by the looks of the person who answered the door they carried out his plan nicely.

Jean stood in the doorframe in the very same black dress Scott had wanted. She had a tired look on her face, which made him raise an eyebrow to the two younger teens in the room. He was also surprised to find they were also wearing dresses. "Save me, please!" she begged with him.

"What'd they do to you?" he asked curiously.

"Kitty has an algebra test tomorrow and she doesn't know a thing about it! She asked me to help and she said it'd help her concentrate better if we wore these dresses…"

"May I borrow her for a couple hours ladies?" Scott interrupted ignoring Jean's curious looks.

"Ya, Kitty's a lost cause anyways," Rogue told them dismissively.

"Hey!" Kitty began to argue but Jean quickly closed the door behind her as she stepped into the hall.

"Want to find out why I've blocked you from my mind, now?" Scott asked her cheerily.

"Sure!" Jean was all too eager.

"Well you'll have to wait a bit." Scott grabbed her hand and led her outside before she could protest. They crossed paths with Logan on the way out and he gave Scott a thumbs up for luck when Jean's head was turned.

Scott took her out to the garden where the cool summer's night air shook the trees around them. He put his arm around her and pointed up to the sky where she saw a meteor shower. Her mouth dropped in awe as she asked him, "Scott, is this what you've been keeping from me?" She looked over to him as he laughed lightly and took her hands in his.

"No, but this is," he dropped to one knee and looked into her eyes as she peered down at him with excitement. "Jean, I've felt connected to you since I first met you. You've helped me through numerous obstacles and pain, which makes me extremely grateful to you. I love you Jean and I want you to do me a favour, just one last favour to make my life complete," Scott paused to see if she would reply but she seemed too busy holding her breath and fighting back tears to concern herself with words. "Jean, will you marry me?"

Jean dropped to her knees then and put her arms around Scott's neck, who shifted onto both of his knees. She rested her head on his chest and her tears fell freely when she gave her answer, "Of course I will Scott!" He cupped her chin and lifted her head up to his. Scott's smile was wide as he kissed her gently, taking down the mental shields and unblocking their link so that she could feel all the love he felt for her and he could feel hers in turn. Once they broke their kiss he took a box from his pocket to reveal a very elegant ring on the inside. He placed it on his finger and laughed at the surprised look she gave him. "Oh Scott, but how… I mean… you were in the infirmary… how did you get this?"

Scott laughed. "I'd been saving up enough money to buy you this for awhile Jean. I was actually going to go out and buy it after the danger room session that day and propose to you that night. Yesterday I asked Logan to go into my room, get the money and buy it so that I could propose to you tonight, after I'd gotten out."

She embraced him tightly. "So Logan knew about this then. Scott, don't you think we're a little young to get married though? I mean, we just go out of high school."

"I know, sweet. We can wait to get married for a little while but at least now I can call you my fiancé instead of my girlfriend."

Jean laughed at this then suddenly realized that they were still sitting on the cold ground and helped Scott up, walking with him hand-in-hand back inside where they got a congratulations from everyone in the institute who had been waiting by the entrance to hear what Jean's answer would be; thanks to Logan, Kitty and Rogue. Scott whispered in Jean's ear telling her that they had reservations at a restaurant soon before getting swallowed in the crowd. He didn't care too much for all the attention they were getting but none of that mattered because he was Jean-Grey's fiancé. Ya, life is good he finally decided as he and Jean were nearly suffocated by all their friends while they answered their questions and chatted with them absently. Life is really good

xXxXxXx

The End 


End file.
